The Story Continues
by BadWolf Allons-y
Summary: The interesting and definatly unexpected sequal to The Story of Spirit and Kami. Rated T for language and other stuff. SpiritxKami and SteinxMarie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! See? I wasn't lying about the sequal. I only split it into two stories because I had stuff planned and the best way for me to write it was to have a sequal! So I hope you enjoy the first chapter and who would like to say the disclaimer?**

**Spirit: oh!oh! pick me! pick me!**

**Me: Anyone else?**

**Spirit: *jumping up and down trying to get attention***

**Me: Seriously. Anybody? Kami?**

**Kami: Nope. **

**Spirit: *still jumping up and down trying to get attention***

**Me: *sigh* Fine. Spirit, say the disclaimer...**

**Spirit: Yay! Scythe-chan doesn't own Soul Eater! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kami pov

"Do you understand the mission?" Shinigami-sama said to me and Spirit. We were in the Death Room reciving orders for our next, and very important mission.I nodded to confirm that we understood. It had now been 3 years since Spirit and I got back together as partners. Not to mention that we were happily dating.

"So you understand that you must beat the ice witch Koori in order to transform Spirit into a Death Scythe?" he said again wanting to make it very clear that we knew what we had to do.

"Yes sir," I said with another nod.

"And remember," the goofy death god said, "If you fail, then I get all of the souls that you've collected and you have to start over, again." I flinched as he said 'again". Even though I knew it was true. Spirit and I had failed the first two times in getting a witch's soul. The first time Spirit had almost gotten himslef killed trying to protect me and the second time the damn thing got away. So hopefully, as they say, the third time's the charm.

The shinigami dismissed us and we began to make our way back towards the class Cresant Moon. I felt Spirit grab for my hand and I smiled and grabbed his. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and saw that he was smiling as we entered the classroom.

Marie pov

The door to the classroom opened and I saw Spirit and Kami enter. I smiled at my long time best friends as they made their way up to sit by me and Stein. Suzuki-san nodded at them and continued her lesson. She and Spirit sat down, her closer to me. As soon as she sat down, I had no choice to bombard her with questions.

"So what did he call you to the Death Room for?" I whispered. She smiled and notioned for me to shut up. I rolled my eyes and asked the question again. This time she answered.

"You know, the last soul mission pep talk thingy." she said, half glancing at me, half glancing at the teacher. I nodded.

"Do you really think you can do it?" I asked with concern. She gave me a look and then said,

"What the hell is that supossed to mean?" I shrugged.

"I mean, you failed the first two times so-" she cut me off.

"Don't you use the F word in front of me!" she hissed. I gave her a quizzical look and she rolled her eyes.

"Do not say Fail in front of me," she grumbled, crossing her arms. I surpressed a giggle.

"Oh fine," I replied with a smile, "But do you think you can do it?" She was hesitant for a moment and then spoke again.

"We have too," Kami sighed, "If we don't I'll never turn Spirit into a Death Scythe." I smiled and patted her back.

"Well you know what they say, third times the charm." I said. She was about to speak when a voice cut her off.

"Ms. Kami, ," I turned around to see that it was Suzuki-san that was speaking, "Detention. After class."

"Wha-why?!" Kami whinned, not helping the subject. Suzuki glared and spoke.

"Because you are dissrupting my class with your talking." she snapped. Before Kami and I had a chance to complain again, Spirit had to open his fat mouth.

"What?! It's not their fault they were entertaining themselves when all you're doing is boring the whole class to death," he stated with a matter-of-factly tone. The teacher smirked before saying,

"Fine, Mr. Spirit, you may join your meister in detention. You too, Mr. Stein." I glanced over at my partner who had a look of mock disbelief on his face. He then glared at the red headded scythe with a look that plainly said, _I'm so going to dissect you for this. _I sighed and listened to the teacher talk as I waited for detention to come.

XxXxXxX

Marie pov

I entered detention followed by a very angry looking Stein. To my surprise, Spirit and Kami were already there and Kami did not look to happy either. I walked over to sit by Kami. When I sat down she glanced at me and turned her attention back to the front of the room as Suzuki-san entered. She cleared her throat and spoke.

"Assuming that you all know why you are here," she began. Stein cut her off by raising his hand.

"Yes?" Suzuki-san asked, "Spit it out." I swear you'd think when you met this woman that she was the sweetest thing in the world, but after 3 years, she becomes the devil. Stein put his hand down and said,

"Actually, I don't know why I'm here. I did nothing wrong."

"You are here," Suzuki said, "Becuase of your partner." I glanced nervously at my partner as she said this. She then continued to explain the rules of detention and that she would be back in two hours to check on us. Okay, seriously? What kind of teacher just doesn't watch the kids in detention? I was lost in my thoughts, not noticing that the woman had left the room until Kami spoke.

"I have to pee," she stated, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Don't drown!" I yelled after her. She glared at me over her shoulder and left. There was silence for a minute before Stein spoke.

"So Spirit," he said. Spirit gulped and had a nervous laugh. Stein rolled his eyes.

"So how long have you and Kami been dating?" my partner asked. Being drawn into the conversation, I turned around to face them.

"Since the accident which was about 3 years ago," he said with a smile. This time I spoke.

"So you're 19 and she's 18, right?" I asked, knowing immediatly where Stein was going with this. The scythe nodded and smiled.

"So," Stein smirked, "When are you gonna pop the question?" I gave Spirit a sly smile that was quickly replaced with a look of shock as he smirked and answered.

"If I tell you," he said, "You gotta promise not to tell Kami." We both nodded and he began to explain his "master plan."

"Well, you know how this witch that we're supossed to defeat is an ice witch," he paused for a moment and then continued, " Well, when we defeat her, cause I know we can do it this time, I'm gonna take her on a trip to Hawaii where I'm gonna romanticlly propose to her on the beach." He leaned back and smirked.

"Whoa," was all I could say. Stein smiled and patted his back.

"Don't forget to invite us," he said. I smiled.

"Are you kidding?" Spirit asked, "You two are gonna be the best man and the bridesmaid of honor!" I was about to say something when Kami returned.

"Hey guys, what we talking about?" she said, sitting down next to me. I shruged and giggled as the boys tried to "act natural" by having an awkward thumbwar. She gave me a quizical look and I just smiled and shook my head. I hoped for her sake, the mission turned out well.

* * *

**So chapter one of le sequal is done! I wasn't planning to have it be this long, but you know how when you're writing and you get an idea and you just keep typing? That's what happened, anyway I hope you enjoyed and who wants to say review?**

**Spirit: Me, me, me!**

**Me: No. Kami?**

**Kami: Fine.**

**Spirit: Hey!**

**Me: Shaddup. *turns to Kami* If you would.**

**Kami: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. Here is chapter two of the sequal. Where did we leave off? ... No seriously. Anybody? I forgot.**

**Azusa: You left off during detention.**

**Me: Oh right! **

**Azusa: *face palm* you havnt even written five chapters and you dont remember what you were typing?**

**Me: Shaddup and dont judge me! Just say the disclaimer!**

**Azusa: *sigh* fine. Scythe-san doesnt own Soul Eater.**

**Me: Alright! On with the chapter! What was I going to type again...**

**Azusa: *face palm***

* * *

Kami pov

It was just starting to get dark as we drove across the empty highways searching for where the Ice witch Koori(1) dwelled. It was the perfect time to go on a hunt for her. It was beging to be the winter season, so the tempetures would drop, luring her out of her hiding place.

"Can you sense anything?" Spirit asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Lemme check," I said. I closed my eyes, and focused on locating the witches soul. I opened my eyes and scanned the horizion with my soul perception, a trick I'd learned how to use a couple of summers ago. After searching for a few more minutes, I shook my head as a no in response. He sighed. He was about to say something when I held my hand up to stop him.

I was sensing something. I concentrated for a moment and then I saw it. A purple soul not very far off.

"Northwest about 5 more miles," I said, looking at him. Spirit wore a satisfied smirk and he nodded and pushed the car to go faster.

XxXxXxX

Within a few moments, we had reached a large open space of the side of the highway where nothing but flat land. Spirit stopped the car and we cautiously stepped out of the car. We stood there for moment before he gave me skeptical look, a slight wind whipping in his hair.

"This doesn't make sense," I said looking around, "This is where I sensed the soul.."

"It's alright, Kami," he said, "We all make mistakes." I just shook my head. Something was wrong. I knew that the soul had been here. I noticed as I thought the wind gusted a little stronger, blinding me with my own hair. I hadn't take much notice when the tempeture dropped about 20 degrees. I shivered. This wasn't right.

"Hey," Spirit said, now searching for something in the back of the car, "It's a little cold, do you want your jacket?"

Ignoring his statement, I stood, gawking at what lay before me. When I didn't answer Spirit looked up at me and said,

"Hello? Kami you the-" His widened in shock as he saw the large mass before us as well.

Not 12 feet in front of us, had a large swirling funnel cloud formed with angry looking clouds around it. That was odd, expecially when it had been a completly clear day. The swirling mass looked like it was made of wind and ice. Just then from inside the twister, I could see the outline of something emerging from it. I gasped as I saw what it was.

XxXxXxX

Marie pov

As I walked down the hallway with Stein I wondered about Azusa. I missed her alot, with her being off in East Asia. She was a Death Scythe now, the first of all of us to reach her dream. It had been two years ago that she was made into a Death Scythe. She had accepted her knew roll in life as a highest honor, but also as if she had been expecting.

I smiled as I remembered the day she left and how for the first time since we'd met how she'd smiled. I felt the tears swell up in my eyes. Now both of my best friends would be gone if Kami and Spirit succeded this time. I wiped my streaming eyes on my sleve and Stein leaned over to look at me.

"You okay?" he asked in his deadpan voice. I smiled and nodded.

"I was just missing Azusa, that's all," I said with a watery smile. Stein made a small smirk and grabbed my hand.

"Come on," he said, "It's Saturday night, let me treat you to dinner." I smiled and giggled, nodding yes as he led me out to the front parking lot.

XxXxXxX

Kami pov

The figure that came out of the twister was a small girl who looked about 12 or 13. She had icy blue eyes and her hair was a light blue as well. She wore a fluffy looking snowflake dress that sparkled in the setting sun. Her earings were snowflakes and she wore puffy artic looking boots. As she came closer, I noticed that she seemed to have little fangs where her canine teeth should be.

I held my hand out to Spirit and he immediatly transformed into a scythe. The girl didn't stop until she was about 2 feet away, a mischivious grin playing on her lips.

"Who are you?" she said in a high pitched voice.

"Kami, two star meister," I said back, postitioning myself into my fighting stance. She let out a high pitched laugh.

"Your the meister that's supossed to take my soul?" she snickered, "You look pathetic!" There wasn't a moment of silence before Spirit blurted out from scythe form,

"And your the little witch we're supossed to beat? How old are you, 12?" This comment made this girl, who I know knew was Koori angry. Her eyes immeditaly growing dark.

"I'm 16!" she shouted, hurtling a huge blast of snow at me. I rolled out of the way, noticing now that the ground was beging to frost over. Now it was on.

"Ice witch Koori," I called grabbing her attention, "You're soul is mine!"

"Good luck with that bitch!" she called back, shooting ice disks at me. I swiped at each of them, breaking them with Spirit before they hit me. I ran towards Koori, ready to swipe. Only too late did I realize that this was the wrong move. Koori had an evil smirk, knowing it as well that I'd made a mistake. She instantly shot and ice dagger at me that barely skimmed my leg. I winced a little and doged another ice bullet by jumping up. Instanly, it clicked in my head what I needed to do.

"Spirit," I called out to him over the rushing of the wind, "Soul Resonance, lets go!"

I began to send wavelengths to him and I could feel him radiating them back. I smirked as I remembered when we couldn't acomplish this. I felt the scythe get heavier and knew it was working.

"Legendary move Witch Hunter!" I cried, raising the now glowing scythe over my head. I saw the slightest hint of fear glaze over Koori's eyes as I swung Spirit through her body. She gasped and her body unravled into a purple glowing orb. Immediatly, the swirling funnel of snow, ice and wind descipated. I let go of Spirit and he transformed picking up her soul.

"Can you believe it?" he asked, obveriving the soul, "We did it." I smiled, tears filling my eyes.

"No," I whispered, running to hug him. He accepted my hug and then noticed my tears.

"Is something wrong?!" he asked a bit of panic. I shook my head and let out a giggle.

"No you dork, these are tears of joy!" he smiled and kissed me. I kissed him back. After a couple of seconds, I pulled away and pointed to the soul.

"You should take care of that," I said, smiling from ear to ear. He nodded and quickly swallowed the soul. There was suddenly a flash of bright light and it consumes him. I step back a bit from the blinding light, sheilding my eyes. When the light has disappered, he doesn't look any different.

"Did it work?" I asked skepticlly. He nodded.

"I think so," he said, "I feel a little different." I smiled and nodded to tell him that that was good. He smiled and said,

"I think we should go share the good news." I smiled and nodded, following him to the car.

* * *

**Ta da! I actually updated! I'm so proud!**

**Marie: Me too! I thought you were never going to finish the story.**

**Me: *hurt* I was too! I can't believe you had such little faith!**

**Marie: Can you blame me? Expecially after you failed to update like 2 months ago.**

**Me: No. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed and-**

**Marie: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Last time we left off our friends had just beat the ice witch. So what will happen this time?**

**Spirit: Aren't you supossed to know what's going to happen?**

**Me: It's a retorical question.**

**Spirit: A retorical question?**

**Me: You don't know what a retorical question is?**

**Spirit: Nope! **

**Me: *sigh and facepalm* You know what? Nevermind. Just say the disclaimer.**

**Spirit: Okie dokie! Scythe-chan doesn't own Soul Eater!**

* * *

Kami pov

As Spirit and I walked down the hallway towards the Death Room the next morning, I was almost tackled down by Marie.

"Eeeee!" she squealed, "I'm so happy for you!" I smiled and gave her the hug that I knew she wanted. I quickly pulled out of the hug, as she began to chatter about how proud she was now that Spirit was gonna be a Death Scythe. As she jittered on, I noticed that Stein was missing.

"Where's Stein?" I asked, confused. Spirit seemed to notice the absence of his best friend.

"I think he said something about going to go get a snack from the vending machines," she muttered. I looked at Spirit and nodded, knowing he wished to go join his friend in buying a Kit Kat. He smiled, pecked a kiss on my cheek and hurried off to find the loopy meister. I unknowingly blushed and put my hand on my cheek where he'd kissed me.

Marie smirked and raised her eyebrow. I glared at her and she laughed, completley changing the subject.

"So do you think he's ever going to pop the question," she asked, a sneaky smile playing on her lips. I gave her a look and shrugged.

"I want him to," I confessed, "I mean, I really love him, Marie." She smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll tell you what," she said, completly changing the subject, "How about you, me and the boys go to the mall after school to celebrate what you've acomplished? Okay?" I nodded and resumed my walking, Marie chattering happily next to me.

XxXxXxX

Spirit pov

I stood in the doorway as I watched Stein angrily kick the vending machine. I chuckled, causing him to jump and look up at me.

"Having issues?" I asked, walking over to the candy vending machine. He glared at me, and straightened himself.

"Yes," he muttered, "Damn thing won't give me my food." I chuckled. I couldn't help but find it funny how this always happened. The vending machine had a habbit of not letting Stein have his food.

"Watch and learn," I smirked, pushing him out of the way. He huffed, but didn't say a word, knowing I could get his candy bar out of the machine. I popped my knuckles and out of the corner of my eye saw Stein roll his eyes. Ignoring his insignificant little action, I kicked the machine in the square center. It groaned and creaked for a moment before shuddering, as a candy bar fell to the bottom. I picked it up and tossed it at Stein. He caught it, shaking his head.

"What is this sorcery?" he muttered, ripping open the Kit Kat bar and biting some of it off. I just smiled and shrugged. Wouldn't he like to know? Stein turned and began to walk away from the vending machine. I jogged to catch up with him. When I did there was a moment of awkward silence. I was about to speak when we ran into the girls.

XxXxXxX

Kami pov

It took me about 10 seconds to realize who I'd collided with. Spirit caught me before I fell to the ground. Unlike poor Marie who had crashed into Stein, knocking them both over. Neither of them had been paying attention to where they were going, henceforth making a scene in the hallway. Stein was on his back and Marie was on top of him. There was a moment of awkward silence before Stein spoke.

"Could you get off?" he deadpanned, looking at her.

"Y-yes!" she stuttered, jumping off of him. The blush on her cheeks was such a shade of red that it would have made any self respecting strawberry jealous. I looked at her with a smirk on my face and waggled my eyebrows. She huffed and shot me a glare as Stein stood up. Spirit was chuckling whole-heartly which earned him a glare from both of our friends. There was another silence before I bravley spoke up.

"Okay then," I said, "Who want's to skip the rest of school and go to the mall?" This perked Marie up.

"I do, I do!" she cheered, jumping up and down. Stein made no comment and Spirit gave me a confused look.

"I don't think that we should leave school s-" he began. Before he could finish his sentence, Marie had him elevated a few feet off the floor, by his collar.

"We are going to the mall," she growled, "Understand?" He whimpered and nodded.

"Good," she spat, dropping him. Then on a much happier note, she said, "Alright, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

XxXxXxX

When we reached the mall, Spirit insisted that we go to the food court because we had left school to early for lunch. We sat eating at one of the many tables, each of us with something different from a different restraunt. When we had finished, Marie wondered allowed where we should go.

"Why don't we go to the jewelry store?" she said in her innocent voice.

"I dunno," Spirit began, "I don't really like jewel-" He was cut off.

"We are going to the god damned jewelry store," Marie growled menacingly. Spirit tried to protest but was just cut off again.

"I need new earrings, now..." her voice was barley audible it was so low. Spirit nodded and gave her a salute. With that we headed to the jewelry store.

When we got to the store, I went along aimlessly looking at necklaces. I hadn't even checked the price on one when Marie beckoned me over to the rings and earrings. I stood by her, admiring a certain silver ring with what looked like a 14 karat diamond. Marie seemed to notice my actions and nudged me. I looked over at her.

"You like that one?" she asked, almost as if she was planning for a secret santa gift. I nodded.

"It's pretty," I said, looking back at it, "Why?"

"I dunno," she said, "Don't you think it would make a great engagement ring?" I smiled.

"Yeah," I sighed, "Any girl would be lucky to have her man get her that." I waited a couple minutes for a response, but when I looked over, my friend had dissappered.

XxXxXxX

Spirit pov

I was innocently talking to Stein in the corner when out of the blue Marie grabbed me by the shirt collar and dragged me outside of the store. When she had me oustside, she looked at me with this huge grin on her face. Uh oh. I knew this grin. That grin meant she was up to something.

"I don't like that look," I said and she giggled.

"It's perfect!" she squeaked.

"What's perfect?" I asked, starting to get uneasy. When Marie got like this, well...

"Kami said she liked a specific ring," the crazy blonde explained, "So that means you can get it for her, and then bang! you propose!" She was know jumping up and down in excitment.

"Marie.." I began, but before I had a chance to speak, she cut me off.

"Common Spirit!" she whinned, "You're the one that said you were gonna propose to her!" I sighed.

"Yeah, but I can't buy the ring in front of her," I argued, crossing my arms. She mimicked my action.

"Don't you worry about that," Marie said, a smirk on her lips, "I'll get her out of the store."

"Bu- How?" I asked, clearly confused.

"It's simple, I'll just take her into the store next door" she said, with a satisfied smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," was all I said before she could squeal and run back into the store in search of my future financee.

XxXxXxX

As soon as Marie dragged Kami into another store, I took Stein and made my move. We walked up to the counter where an old, fat man was looking bored. When we stopped in front of him, he didnt look to pleased to have customers.

"Um, excuse me," I coughed. The man kept his postiton and rolled both his eyes over to look at us.

"May I help you?" he grumbled so low he almost sounded like a toad.

"Um, could I get that ring right there," I said, pointing to the ring that Maire had described. The man gave me look and then looked at Stein.

"Is this your lady?" he said in his gruff voice, nodding at Stein.

"Hey I'm a-" Stein began, but I cut him off deciding to have a little fun with this.

"Yessir," I said, ignoring the death glare my best friend was giving me. The man just nodded and produced the ring, muttering something about how pretty Stein was. I paid for the ring very quickly and he the man handed it to me. Before we left, he asked,

"You two getting married soon?" I nodded, still entertaining myself, as Stein began to protest.

"Listen here, I am a-" I cut him off.

"Common poppet," I grabbed Stein by the shoulders and pushed him out of the store, him protesting all the way.

XxXxXxX

Kami pov

When Marie and I met back up with they guys, I could only wonder what happened. Stein was giving the glare of death to my boyfriend, and I could only imagine what Spirit had done.

* * *

**Yes! The chapter is finally done! I'm so sorry that it took so long. Everytime I went to save a large chunk of it, the screen would freeze and I would have to shut downt the computer, henceforth, deleting everything I'd worked on for the past hour. Anyway I-**

**Spirit: *tisk, tisk, tisk* excuses, excuses...**

**Me: What do you mean "excuses, excuses?" **

**Spirit: It's obvious you were to lazy to type so you blame it on your computer.**

**Me: Are you asking to be punched?**

**Spirit: No, wh-**

**Me: *glare* Then I suggest you shut it.**

**Spirit: *eep***

**Me: Anyways, hope you enjoyed and reviews are apprecitated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, hey, hey! I'm back! Not that you guys care, but I know it's been a while, but here's the next chapter!**

**Stein: Bout time...**

**Me: Shut up! Excuse me if I havn't had time.**

**Stein: Uh huh, sure. You just were lazy again weren't you? *smirk***

**Me: ...**

**Stein: Yep, that's what I thou-**

**Me: *MAKA CHOP***

**Stein: *out cold***

**Me: Ha, take that! *cough* Anyways, I don't own Soul Eater and please, enjoy.**

* * *

Kami pov

I was confused as Spirit had woken me up at 6 am...on a sunday. Usually not a very wise idea. I stummbled to the garage, wondering just how in the world he could be so awake this early. Another question that I was just dying to ask was why the hell I was blind folded...

Spirit pov

I smirked to myself as I dragged Kami by the hand to the car. She was kinda out of it. She wasn't really an early riser, which was good in this case because that would make it easier to get her to the airport. That was were we were going to meet Stein and Marie at the airport. From there we were going to vacation in Hawaii. I smiled at the thought. I was going to propose to Kami there, I just hoped she'd except. I helped Kami into the passenger seat of the car where she immediatly banged her head against the door and was asleep. I started the car and began the long drive down the street. I hadn't even made it to the highway when a cop pulled me over. Great.

XxXxXxX

Marie pov

I shook Stein awake. I was so excited I thought I was going to burst. We're going to Hawaii! How awesome was that? I was pulled out of my thoughts at Stein rolled over in his bed, groaning for 5 more minutes. I rolled my eyes and shoved him.

"Stein, get up," I half shouted. God, he was not a morning person. Then again, neither was Kami. I shoved him again harder, this time he swung the pillow at me. I ducked, the fluff of the object barely missing my head. I sighed. This was enough. We needed to get there on time. I left the room, and went into the kitchen to get a pitcher. I quickly retrived it from the cupboard and walked over to the sink, filling it with ice water. I grinned evily to myself, carefully carrying it back into his bedroom. When I was by his bed again, I set the pitcher down on the night stand. He had one more chance to get his lazy ass up.

"Stein," I said, shaking him, "It's time to get up." I waited, and when he didn't show any signs of movement, I grabbed the pitcher. With one swift movement, I dumped the cold liquid on top of his head. I had no time at all before he sat up in bed, swearing. Suddenly realizing that I had the pitcher, I tossed it aside.

"What the hell Marie?" he growled, grabbing his glasses from the nightstand. I shrugged.

"You wouldn't get up, soooo..." I trailed off, assuming he could guess the rest. He grumbled something unitelligable and sat up. I tried to hide blush as I noticed he was shirtless. There was an awkward silence as he pulled on a shirt, and pants above his boxers. When he turned around, I saw a smirk light up his grumpy face.

"You like what you see, huh?" he teased. I blushed even redder, not able to find the words I needed to say to counter his attack. When I made no response, he simply chuckled, scratching his head. (A/N: Remember, know one really knows where the screw came from or how he actually got it). I scowled at him and he walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I scowled at him and he just chuckled, patting me on the back pretty hard. He then glanced at me as he was walking out the bedroom door and down the stairs to get breakfast. I sighed and fell back onto his bed. He was just so attractive, and, and...

I lost track of time in my thoughts, sitting on his bed, staring blankly at the wall. I jumped when Stein popped his head in the door.

"Marie?" he said, "What are you doing? It's 8 am, we probably should have left 30 minutes ago." I glanced at the clock and with a yelp of panic jumped up. I thought I saw him smirk, but I brushed it off and hurried past him and down the hallway. We were going to be late meeting the others. Thankful that I had already eaten, I rushed out to the car, followed by Stein. Within moments, we were on the road.

XxXxXxX

Spirit pov

"Yes, officer," I mumbled, handing the large cop that stood outside my car window my driver's license.

"Thank you," he muttered, taking it in his left hand. He glanced between me and Kami, who was snoring in the passenger seat. He walked off to his car to check the license and returned moments later handing me back my license.

"Sir," he said in a gruff voice, "Can I ask you please step out of the car?" I hesitated for a moment, not sure as to why he was asking me to do this, but then nodded and stepped out of the car.

"Please face the car," he continued with his instruction. At this point I was getting worried. Before I knew what happened, the man had handcuffed me behind my back.

"You have the right to remain silent," he barked, now clearly enjoying the situation. I didn't struggle, because even I'm not a big enough idiot to do that, but I did dare to speak.

"Excuse me sir," I asked, "But why am I being arrested?"

"Going to be a little smart ass are we?" the officer chuckled, tighting his grip on the cuffs.

"No sir," I said calmly, but I would like to know why." The man let out an exaggerated sigh and then spoke in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Son," he said, "You are under arrest for kidnapping and probably molesting this young lady." He motioned to Kami in the passenger seat.

"What?!" I exclaimed, just a little to loudly, "What the hell are you talking about? She's my girlfriend!" The officer chuckled like my statement was some kind of big joke.

"Then explain to me why she's passed out and blind folded?" he spat. Shit. Maybe that wasn't the best idea in the world to blind fold her.

"Because," I said, knowing he wasn't going to believe my answer at all, "I'm taking her to a surprise airplane flight to Hawaii where I'm going to propose to her!" The man chuckled once more.

"And why would you do that? 16 is a bit young to be getting married don't you think?" he said.

"Dude, I'm 19!" I exclaimed. Was I really that short? He laughed.

"And why would you be going to Hawaii anyway, shouldn't a boy like you be in school, not kidnapping lovely young women?" the officer said. Okay, this douche was really starting to make my blood boil. I was at a loss for words, and then I remembered what I was.

"I'm a new death scythe," I stated, hoping that the man would give me a chance to prove it. Aand just like he read my mind, he said,

"Prove it." He unlocked the cuffs and I rubbed the red line that traced around my wrists where the metal had pushed against them. Strecthing out my arms, I stepped a few feet away from my car. I saw the man looking at me with a bemused face. Knowing exactly what he was thinking, I willed my arms to transform into blades and for some to sprout out of my back.

I smirked as the look on the officer's face when he saw my apperance.

"I-I'm-m-my apologies you highness!" He cried, having a little over dramatic moment, gravling at my feet.

"Your apology is accepted," I said, "Now may I be on my way?" The man nodded quickly, allowing me to step to my car and get in it. He thanked me what had to have been a 1000 times for being so patient and final let me be on my way. I watched him out of my rear-veiw mirror as we drove away, pretending not to see him waving.

XxXxXxX

Marie pov

I paced back and forth. We had been at the gate for at least 2 hours. I was beginning to worry. Our plane was going to start boarding any moment. I kept glancing back towards where Stein and I had come eariler where the terminal trains were.

"Marie," Stein said, pulling me from my thoughts. I merely glanced at him and continued my pacing. He said my name a little louder. This time I turned and look at him.

"Try to calm down," he said in his deep, blunt voice, "I'm sure they're on their way." I was about to speak when the woman at the desk next to the jetway cut me off with her annoucment.

"Pardon passangers," she said in her falsetto voice, "We will now be boarding zones 1 and 2 for flight 568 to Honolulu, Hawaii."

My eyes immediatly snapped to Stein. We were zone 3 and that meant we were boarding next. I resumed my pacing in circles, my eyes averted to the ground. When another 10 minutes had passed, the woman at the desk spoke again.

"We will now be boarding zone 3 for flight 568 to Honolulu," she said in her annoying voice. I tugged at my hair, and my heart flushed with relief as I looked up and saw Spirit and Kami hurrying their way down the concourse. Spirit was half dragging Kami who still looked tired from lack of sleep. When they were final upon us, I slapped Spirit.

"Where the hell were you," I growled, "You had us worried sick."

He rubbed his cheek.

"Well excuse me if a cop decided he was going to pull me over," he sneered back. I blinked.

"You what?" I asked, astonished. He was pulled over by a cop. Unbelivable.

"Look," said Stein placing a hand on my shoulder. I chilled at his touch. "I'm sure Spirit would be glad to explain himself to us, after we get on the plane," he finished, nodding at the jetway.

"Right," I nodded. I looked at my half asleep best friend and smiled. Gave me a tired smile as well, and we boarded the plane.

* * *

**Alright! Chapter 4 is done. Not a ton of progress, but enough for now. I sincerely apologize for my lack of update bu-**

**Kami: You are sooooooo in trouble.**

**Me: What?**

**Kami: You chopped Stein, did you not?**

**Me: *pales* oh god. I'm dead.**

**Kami: Yeah ya are, I would run now while he's still out cold.**

**Me: Fabulous idea. See you all soon! **

**Kami: Hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Another chapter. Sorry it took so long. I was busy with school and sports, but now I have time to type. I also-**

**Spirit: Also what?**

**Me: Well if you had let me finish, you would know.**

**Spirit: Oh, sorry...**

**Me: You should be, anyway, as I was saying, it is fall break, ****which means I have whole week to type!**

**Spirit: Yay! Oh, can I say the disclaimer?!**

**Me: Knock yourself out...literally please. **

**Spirit: Scythe-chan doesn't own Soul Eater!**

**Me: And sadly never will...**

**Spirit: On with the story!**

* * *

Spirit pov

"So you see, I technically did nothing wrong," I finished explaining to Marie and Stein why exactly Kami and I were late. Let alone why the cop had pulled me over.

"Ohhhh.." Marie said like she had finally gotten it. Stein however, looked like he was about to lose conciousness. I chuckled. He and Kami both just couldn't hack early mornings. Well, those that were on weekends that was. Marie smiled and looked over her shoulder at him. I was sitting in the isle and next to me was Kami, out cold. Marie was in the isle seat across from me, and on her right was Stein.

"So," Marie said, turning her attention back towards me, " What hotel are we staying at?" It took me a minute to reply.

"Hawaiian Beach Paradise Resort," I replied, "It's supossed to be on the beach near these underwater caves that you can visit."

"That sounds sooooo romantic," she sighed dreamily, throwing a glance back at Stein. I grinned.

"You like him don't you?" I asked, causing her to jump.

"W-what?" she stuttered, her cheeks flushing a light pink, "N-no."

"Are you sure?" I smirked. Before she got a chance to speak, the stewartess came over the intercom:

"Hello and welcome to flight 568 to Honolulu, Hawaii. We will be taking off shortly. My name is Josefina, and I will be your flight attendent today along with Sam and Chrissy. Today our complimentary items include..."

I ignored her, putting in my headphones. I turned up my music and leaned back a little. I closed my eyes and almost fell asleep when I felt a hand tap on my shoulder. I opened one eye and saw that it was Marie.

"What do you want?" I mouthed. She pointed ahead of her, to where a stewartess with a deep tan and slick brown hair was copying a man's voice of the saftey procedures. I gave Marie a look of unintrest, and closed my eyes again. I drifted in and out of sleep and was awoken abrubtily by a bump of turbulance. I had closed my eyes again when a hand brushed on my shoulder.

"Excuse me sir," said the flight attendent with the slick black hair, "Could I get you any in-flight bevrages?"

"No thank you," I said.

"What about her," she asked kindly pointing at Kami. I nudged Kami and she swatted me away in her sleep, mumbling something about killer butterflies."I don't think she'll have anything," I said, turning back to the stewartess. She nodded.

"Could I get you anything else?" she asked, scooting a bit closer.

"No, thank you," I repeated myself. As she turned to take care of Marie and Stein, I noticed that she seemed disappointed. Deciding that I was imagining things, I fell back asleep.

XxXxXxX

Kami pov

It was the landing that woke me up. We hit the runway hard, and I had a feeling I wasn't the only one who got the rude awkening. I groggly looked around, seeing that Spirit was now too awake. He gave me a tired smile and leaned over kissing me on the cheek.

"Where are we?" I asked, realizing that I actually had no recolection of the past few hours. He grinned.

"You'll see soon enough," Spirit said. I shook my head. I could only wonder where the in the world we were. I turned my head and to my surprise saw Marie and Stein. When did they show up? Boy, I must have really been out of it. Marie smiled at me and began to unbuckle her seatbelt. It only took me a moment to realize that it was our turn to leave the plane. I quickly unbuckled and grabbbed my things, following Spirit, Marie, and Stein off the aircraft.

When we had made it to the terminal, I turned to Spirit.

"Where are we?" I asked him again. He smirked.

"Just look around you."

I skeptically took his advice, looking to my left and right. Khaki shorts, big flowery t-shirts, large men...we were in Hawaii.

"Hawaii!?" I squealed, throwing my arms around him. He laughed and hugged me back.

I heard Marie giggle. I flung myself at her as well.

"Wow," I said, "Wait, why was I the last informed of this?" No one answered. I was about to speak when Stein cut me off.

"Because," he said, "It was a surprise...surprise. Now can we please just go to the hotel?" We all quickly agreed and headed for the baggage claim.

XxXxXxX

Marie pov

When we arrived at the hotel, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was beautiful. The hotel was on a white sandy beach that had the most amazing aqua waves. There were palm trees every where. The sky was enourmous and there were friendly natives around every corner. When we entered the hotel, it was amazing as well. The main lobby had pictures of all the islands, and was a happy yellowy-orange color.

"I'll go check us in," said Spirit, "We have joining rooms." Without a word Stein followed. I turned to look at Kami.

"Can you believe it?" she asked looking around at people bustling by. I followed her gaze to her smile of what looked like a newly married couple walking hand in hand by the window. I couldn't help but giggle. Oh, if only she knew...

"What?" she asked, snapping her head to look at me. I smiled and shook my head.

"Oh nothing," I said. I could tell she was about to push for more information when the guys reappeared.

"All set," Spirit said, jingling the room keys in the air.

"I have our room key," Stein said with a nod. I nodded and followed the guys, and Kami, to an elevator. Stein pressed the 5th floor button and we waited. The doors soon opened and the guys entered. Kami stopped me before I could get on. She gave me a suggestive look about what I assumed was about my sharring a room with Stein.

"Sh-shut up!" I squeaked, blushing red and giving her a glare. She threw back her head and laughed before entering the elevator. Still, scowling I followed, hoping Stein-or Spirit- would wonder why.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done. I apologize if this is a boring chapter-**

**Marie: How dare you tease me like that!**

**Me: I'm going to ignore you now. Anyways as I was saying, the story will pick up later-**

**Marie: How dare you ignore me! How could you do such a thing?**

**Me: Trust me, it's not easy.**

**Marie: Well, I demand that you quit having Kami tease me!**

**Me: No.**

**Marie: Why you-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed, please review. You know the drill. Thank you. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I really apologize for being so lazy, but I promise that I will get back into the swing of things. I promised a good friend of mine that I would try to update more often as I usually did, and so I will try to keep that promise to them. For these next few chapters, our friends won't be butting in around the authors notes so that I can focus more on the story. SO, with out further adieu, here is our next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. **

* * *

Kami pov

I woke to the sound of banging on our hotel room door. Groaning as I sit up, I glance over to see Spirit opening the door to an estacitc Marie. Behind her was Stein, expressionless as usual.

"Common Kami," Marie squealed, dashing to my bed, "Get up, get up, get up!" Still in a daze, I look around.

"What's going on?" I mumble, before I brighten up, realizing that I'm in Hawaii. I wiggle out from under the covers of my bed and walk over to where I assume is the bathroom door. I enter, not meaning to slam the door behind me. I'm instantly blinded by the bright yellow paint of the bathroom walls. I rub my eyes, trying to regain my vision before begining to get ready for the day.

Spirit pov

As Stein, Marie and I wait for Kami to finish getting ready, we discuss what the plan is for the morning.

"So, I was thinking, " Marie said, "That we could go to the beach and just hang out after breakfast."

"Okay," I agreed as Stein noted that he and I should try surfing. There was silence for only a second before, Maire had the floor again.

"When are you gonna propose to her?" she asked, excitement radiating of her every feature. I was about to answer when Stein butted in.

"Maire," he scorned in his blunt voice, "Don't bother him about it, he'll propose before we leave." Marie frowned at being shushed by her own meister, but the man had a point. I was going to pop the question soon. Just then, Kami appeared.

"Hey, guys," she smiled, "Ready to go?" I watched as Marie nodded, a grin on her face spreading from ear to ear.

"Yep," I replied, standing and taking her hand. She smiles at me and kisses my cheek. I grin back and lead her out the door followed by Stein and Marie.

XxXxXxX

Marie pov

I'm so excited I can heardly breath. I've never been to the beach before, but it's so beautiful with it's aqua waves and pure white sand. I sit on a towel, wearing my pink striped bikini. On the towel next to me, Kami is wearing her plaid binki, sitting eating a orange popcicle. After staring at her for a moment, I finally ask,

"Is that a good popcicle?" she's a little startled by my words and then laughs nodding. I nod back, refocuising my gaze upon they guys in the water, having issues attempting to surf. I smile as I see Stein, the wind whipping at his handsome silvery hair. I must have let out a sigh because then Kami is on my case.

"Do you like Stein?" she prods, scooting closer until we're both on the same towel. I feel my cheeks flush.

"N-no," I stutter, mentally kicking myself for letting my voice waver.

"Uh huh," she smirks, getting a suggestive look on her face. This only causes my blush to deepen and she laughs.

"Shuttup..." I mumble, trying to avert my eyes.

"Common," she nudges my arm, "It's okay to tell me you like him. I'm your best friend remember?" I snort.

"What?" she demmands.

"Oh nothing," I say lightly,"I was just thinking about how Azusa doesn't pester me like this." This time I laugh with her.

"You're one to talk Miss Hypocrite," she smiles, "But seriously though, you like him, don't you?" I sigh. What's the use of arguing with her?

"Yes," I mumble, looking down.

"I knew it!" Kami sings, nudging me again. I shoot her a glare but she just ignores it. "So are you going to tell him?" I shake my head. I wasn't planning on it. Kami frowns when she sees that I have a sad expression on my face.

"What's wrong?" she asks, all the mocking in her voice gone. I shrug.

"It's just," I can't find the right words, "It's just, he doesn't like me back." I'm startled when Kami snorts and then laughs. I give her a quizical look. It takes Kami a moment to stop laughing but when she gets a grip on herself, she explains.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you? He's in love." she says. I smile half heartedly.

"Really?" I ask, still trying to hide my blush from before. She nods.

"Tell you what," she says as I take a sip of some lemonade I bought earlier, "Tomorrow while Spirit and I go scuba diving, you two go do someting together." I choke on my drink before finally finding my words.

"Wh-what?!" I stutter, "You're going to leave me alone with him?!"

"You live with him," Kami says in a blunt tone, "You'll be fine."

"Bu-" I try, but she cuts me off with a shake of her head. I shake my head. This was going to be a long week, but maybe, just maybe, Kami is right.

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry if this chapter is a little short, but for a while we might be needing a couple fillers up until Spirit pops the big question. So, I hope you enjoyed, and please review. And this time I promise that the next chapter will be here soon. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'm back! Told you I'd get back into the swing of things. ;) I'm going to cut this A/N short and just get on with the story. So please, enjoy! And you know I don't own Soul Eater. **

* * *

Kami pov

I smiled to myself as Spirit and I boarded the boat that would take us out to the reefs to go scuba diving. I had woken up early this moring, even though it killed me to do so, but I knew I had to if I was going to get operation get-stein-and-marie-together activated. While I was up early this morning, I found a place for Spirit and I to go on our own little date scuba diving. At the same time, I found this place where Stein and Marie could have their own little date, only they weren't scuba diving, I had planned for them to go parasailing. I grinned evily at the thought of them going parasailing with my knowledge that Marie had a fear of hights.

"You coming?" Spirit says, jerking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah," I say with a huge smile, taking Spirit's hand. He grins too. I'm startled as there's a jerk from the boat and it begins to tug forward, taking us to the reef.

"Aye there!" says a fat, jolly looking, white-bearded man, "I'm Cap'n Gus, and we'll be at the reef shortly. So if ye'll follow me below deck we'll get you suited up and go over a couple rules."

I nod and Spirit introduces us as we follow him down to get ready.

Spirit pov

Bellow deck, there is a range of scuba diving wet suits. We follow Gus over to a wall where there are a range of sized suits that would fit Kami. Gus runs along the wall, finally selecting one and holding it up.

"For the lady," he says, handing Kami the wet suit. "The changing rooms are right over there." He points to a door on the other side of the room. She nods and goes to change.

"And this," Gus says, "Is for you. He hands me a large wet suit. I take it from him with a slight smile. I look around.

"Um, where is the men's changing room?" I ask, confused. Gus chuckles.

"Aye, we don't have a men's changing room," he says, "Only the ladies get one."

"Oh really?" I say, trying to keep a pleasant tone.

"Yup," he says, "I'll leave ye be for a moment before, we get started." And with that he turns and hobbled back up to the top deck. I sigh, and begin to change.

Kami pov

When I'm done changing, into the wet suit, I leave the dressing room to find Spirit and Gus waiting. As I walk to stand next to Spirit, Gus begins going over the rules.

"Aye, so the first rule," he begins, "is don't touch the coral. It destroys the reef." I nod along with Spirit.

"Rule number two," Gus continues, "Do not make faces at the fish. They don't like it. It'll scare them." Okay. Now the rules were getting weird.

"Rule number three," Gus says sharply, " Do not, under any circumstances, ask the fish directions on how to get to Poland." I blink. Did he just say... I shake my head.

"Do ye understand?" the strange capitian asks, looking as serious as a heart attack. I nod, and when Spirit doesn't, I nudge his arms to he does.

"Good, now, we should be at the reef by now, flollow me," the man says, leading us back up to the main deck. I'm now having second thoughts about going scuba diving.

XxXxXxX

Marie pov

I was furious when I found out our "surprise" date location. We were parasailing. I wanted nothing more than to kill Kami right now. She knew very well that I was terrified of hights. I'm seething with rage, and Stein notices too.

"You okay?" he asks, as he edges me closer to the parasail seats. I shake my head.

"No," I sqeak out.

"What's wrong?" he asks. I can tell he's concerened but I can't form the words correctly. Instead I just whimper and point to the parasail. I see a grin form across Stein's face.

"Oh, I see," he says, "You're afraid of hights." I nod. He chuckles and puts his arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall." I have to look away to hide my blush. I let him lead me over to the parasail seats.

"Hello," says a cheerful young man, "I'll be your boat driver, Tony. There's only a couple rules and I'l explain them to you as soon as your strapped in." I look up at Stein in terror. He rubs my shoulder.

"Relax, you'll be fine," he whispers into my ear. I give him a weak smile and sit down next to him and Tony straps us in. When he's done, he hands us both a helmate. I gulp and terror must flash through my eyes and Tony reassures me that they have to give us helmates due to law.

"Now," Tony says, "There are just a few simple rules." I nod.

"Don't throw anything from the parasail while we are in air, and have fun," Tony concudes, "We'll be in the air in a few short seconds." I look at Stein with worry. He chuckles again, his laughter reaching his eyes.

"We'll be fine," he reassures me, grabbing my hand for good measure. I blush and turn away again so he can't see it. Just the the sail jerks forward and I let out a small scream as the boat pulling the parasail begins to move forward. Stein laughs and I shoot him a glare. I feel my stomach drop as the parasail and boat pick up speed. Soon we are being lifted up into the air. At first I can't think about anything but the possibility of us falling to our deaths. But then, I look at Stein and all those fears vanish. I smile as he wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer. I laugh and them gaze around with him. The veiws are beautiful. Maybe I won't kill Kami just yet.

XxXxXxX

Kami pov

Spirit and I had been near the reef now for about a half hour, and our time limit was an hour. The reef was beautiful. It was all kinds of colors and sizes. The fish ranged from red to purple to orange to blue to yellow to green. There were just so many colors it was almost blinding. I turned to look at Spirit, who was disobeying a direct rule from Gus and making faces at the fish. I laughed and bubbles formed from my oxygen tank. He turned to look at me and grins. I shake my head in amusement and he grins. He mouths something, but I can't hear what he says due to the snorkles we have to wear. I can't help myself from thinking about how much Marie must hate me right now for sending her to parasail. Becoming lost again with the beauty of the reef, I didn't realize how much time had passed until Spirit motions to me that our time is up. I nod and together we kick to the surface.

"Well, did ye enjoy the reef?" Gus askes when we're back on deck. I nod.

"It was beautiful, thank you so much," I say.

"No promblem, lassie," he says, "You two can just go change below deck and we'll be back to the shore shorty." I smile and thank him once again before following Spirit down below deck.

"Well, that was fun," he says once we're below deck.

"Yeah, but don't you think his rules were a bit..."

"Strange?" he finishes my sentece for me, "Yes." I laugh.

"Yeah, but it was still amazingly beautiful," I say.

"Just like you," he smirks before kissing my cheek. I blush a mutter a thank you, before heading of to the dressing rooms. This was definatly one of the best trips ever.

* * *

**And just like that another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and please review. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I'm really sorry I didn't update as soon as I did. I had a little accident and injured myself, but all is well now and I will be posting another chapter soon after this to make up for my failure at updates, so please, reveiw and enjoy!**

* * *

Kami pov

"So how was scuba diving?" Marie asked as we sat on the beds in mine and Spirits room. The guys had gone down to the hotel bar to play pool or something and we decided to stay behind in the rooms.

"It was fun," I replied, scooping some sour cream dip up with a chip that we had ordered from room service, "But our guide was a little...strange."

"How so?" she asked, sipping from a soda.

"Well, for one, he had this weird sea accent," I said.

"Oh, ye mean like this?" she said in a horrible pirate immitaion.

"Aye, lassie," I countered, both of us giggling. When I had finally calmed down enough to speak, I asked,

"So how was parasailing?" As soon as I said this Marie went silent. For a second I thought she was going to pull one of her infamous "Marie Punches" as a punishment for sending her parasailing when I knew she had a fear of hights. But just when I thought she was going to raise her fist, she burst out laughing. Confused, I tilted my head to the side.

"It...was...awesome!" she exclaimed in between laughs.

"You mean your not going to kill me?" I asked with a smirk. She wiped a tear from her eye, shaking her head.

"Why would I kill you?" she asked, "I mean, I admit I was a little-" I gave her a look.

"Okay, maybe really mad at first that you set me up to do something you know I was scared of, but once I got used to it, it was really romantic and fun to hang out with Stein." I smirked.

"So you enjoyed your little 'date'?" I asked, causing her to blush a little.

"I-it wasn't a date," she stuttered, "It was a friendly afternoon of bonding with my meister." I rolled my eyes, causing her temper to flare a little. I laughed again as her face turned a couple more shades of red. When I finally quit laughing, her face was a cherry with blush and anger.

"Marie, calm down, your going to have a frickin aneurysm!" I said, as she began to take slow, calming breaths.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "But you know how I get when you tease me.." I smiled, plopping another chip in my mouth.

"So anyway," I said, trying to continue the conversation, "What do you think we're doing for dinner tonight?"

"Well," Marie began, "While Stein and I were parasailing, we saw this little tiki looking hut that had people walking about eating and stuff. We thought we may suggest going there." I nodded.

"Sounds like fun," I replied. I looked over at the clock. It was almost 5:00.

"Hey, do you think we should-" I was cut off as Marie whipped out her cellphone.

"Way ahead of ya sister," she smiled dialing Spirits number. I smiled. She knew me so well.

XxXxXxX

Spirit pov

I was sitting, happily talking to Stein when my phone rang. I looked down to see the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Stein asked, trying to peer over the two person stool table to see who it was.

"It's Marie," I answered. Great. Stein seem to notice my annoyance and chuckled a bit. I shot him a glare before answering.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Spirit," she said, cheerful as usual, "Whatcha up to?" I sighed. I knew when she was acting like this, she wanted something.

"Just what do you want?" I questioned, wanting to get back to my manly time with Stein. I paused letting her talk. "Okay." I saw Stein give me a quizzical look and I mouthed the word 'dinner'. He nodded and took a sip of his soda. He'd refused to drink anything but.

"Okay, that's fine with us," I said, impatiently, "So we'll see you there at...what?...six?" I listened for a moment and then said, "Great, see you then...bye." When I hung up the phone and shoved it back in my pocket.

"So what did she want?" Stein asked. I sighed.

"They wanted to know what we were doing for dinner," I replied.

"Oh."

"Yeah, she said that they wanted to go to this restraunt that you two had seen while you were parasailing." Stein gave me a quizzical look. I waved it off.

"Forget that," I said, "You know what I want to know?"

"Hm?"

"How come she only ever calls me and not you?"

* * *

**Hey guys, another chapter. Sorry if it's kinda a disappointment, but you know, it's just a filler for now. I hope you enjoyed and please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Spirit: I'm baaaaaaack!**

**Me: Oh god. Who let that happen?**

**Spirit: Hey!**

**Kami: You did...**

**Me:...**

**Marie: Please enjoy the chapter!**

**Stein: Scythe-chan doesn't own Soul Eater, not that you expected her to, but because it seems neccisary to tell you this due to-**

**Marie: Just shut up and let them get on with the story!**

* * *

Marie pov

"They're late!" I exclaimed, flailing my arms at Kami who was sitting across from me at our dinner table. She gave me a blunt look.

"It's 6:01," she said, "Take a chill pill." I opened my mouth to speak, but couldn't find any words.

"Look," Kami said, "They're here." I turned my gaze to where she was pointing to see the guys entering. Kami and I waved them over and then they joined us.

"You're late," I said, glancing at my watch. They were five minutes late.

"What do you mean we're late?" Spirit questioned. Before I had a chance to explain, Stein spoke up.

"She gets this way. You have to be somewhere at the precise time, minute, hour- hell, down to the right second," he said, "Or she gets all out of wack."

"I do not!" I exclaimed, offended.

"Yes, yes, you do." Kami said, smirking.

"Well I-" I began, but I was cut off when the waitress arrived. She was tall and thin, with honey-golden skin, black hair and purple eyes. She was wearing what ever other female worker in the resturaunt was: a hawaiian shirt and a grassy, leafy skirt. She was wearing flip-flops too and in her hair was a large white flower (1).

"Hello," she said with a smile, her teeth were dazzeling white, "My name is Aonani (2), and I will be your server today. What can I get you?"

"I'll have a-" Kami began but Aonani cut her off.

"What about you?" she asked Spirit, seeming to step a little closer.

"Um," he said, "I'll have a Diet ." She turned to Stein.

"And you?" she asked in her soft voice.

"Just water," Stein repiled, not bother to look up from his menu. Aonani turned to walk off, but Kami stopped her.

"Excuse me," she said, " But you didn't take our drink orders." Aonani turned back around with an annoyed sigh.

"Yes?"

"I'll have a water," Kami said. I could tell she was fighting to not sound aggrivated.

"I want a lemonade," I said. I watched as the waitress scribbled down the orders and then walked away. There was a sort of awkward silence at our table. You could tell that Spirit defiantly thought that Aonani was hot, and Kami was pissed. After awhile, Stein broke the silence.

"So Marie," he said, looking at me, "What are you thinking about ordering?"

"Hmm..." I said, "I thought the Hawaiian chicken salad sounded good." He nodded, and then stated something about a pineapple and chicken pizza. Kami and Spirit were still being quiet when the waitress returned.

"Alright, have we decided what we're going to order?" she asked, acting as if she had never ignored me and Kami. She started with Spirit and Stein again, asking what they wanted. They had decided that they would share a medium chicken and pineapple pizza. Just as Aonani was about to turn away, I spoke up.

"And I think I'll have the Hawaiian Chicken Salad," I half yelled. I saw her nod and scribble down my order. She then made sure to take Kami's order although she seemed annoyed about it. When she walked away, you could literally see the smoke rising from Kami's head. There wasn't much talking, at least not until the food came.

"Anything else I can get you?" Aonani asked Spirit in particualar.

"No, I think we're good," Spirit said, pulling a slice of pizza and putting it on his plate.

"Okay, but just let me know if you need anything, cutie," she said before winking at Spirit and then walking away. Spirit blushed a little and dug into his food. We ate in silence for a while- you could literally feel the awkward in the air. After awhile, Kami stabbed her fork into her food in an angry motion like she wanted to hurt the poor peice of chicken.

"Marie," she said through grit teeth. My head snapped up and I looked at her.

"Yes?" I asked, but I already knew what was coming next.

"Could you come with me to the bathroom? I need to talk to you." she said, standing up and pushing her chair in. I watched as she gave the nastiest glare to Spirit. I looked at Stein and mouthed the words "help me" before Kami grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away.

XxXxXxX

In the bathroom it was just me and Kami, making the moment perfect for Kami to begin her rant.

"I can't believe him!" she said, anger radiating off her every feature. I blinked, not daring to say anything in Spirit's defense. That would only fuel the fire.

"I can't believe he just let her ignore me like that!" she complained some more. I decided it was better to take my chances defending the red-headed idiot.

"Well, true, while he might have done that," I began, "It's not like he actually flirted with her."

"Marie!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air, "Who's side are you on?!"

**Meanwhile...**

Spirit pov

It was just me and Stein now at the table now. It wasn't as silent as with the girls there, but it was still pretty quiet. Stein and I ate our pizza, talking about life and how the trip was going so far.

"That reminds me," Stein said, swallowing a bite of pizza, "Aren't you going to propose to her while we're here?" I smirked.

"Yeah," I said.

"So why haven't you yet?" he asked, taking another bite of pizza. I chuckled.

"Actually," I said, "I was going to ask her after dinner. You know, a little moonlight stroll on the beach and then when she least expects it, BAM! I ask her to marry me."

"Nice," Stein said, "But I'm not so sure that now she'll say yes now." I was about to ask why when Aonani appeared. Great.

**And back to the ladies...**

Marie pov

It had taken me a long time to calm Kami down and reason with her, but in the end it payed off.

"Can we go back to the table now?" I asked, placing a hand on my stomach, "I can literally hear my stomach screaming, 'Feed me!" Kami laughed and nodded, pushing open the bathroom door. As we were making our way back to our table, I saw someting that made my jaw drop.

At our table were the guys, but with them was our waitress. Aonani was sitting on Spirits lap, and worse, kissing him. I knew that Kami had seen it too, and was about to blow a gasket. Before I had a chance to try and calm Kami down, she had run out the door crying. Spirit noticed, shoving the girl off of him with what looked like disgust. He chased after her, not noticing that the little black velvet case that held his proposal ring had fallen out of his pocket.

* * *

(1) This is a fact I learned on the internet, that with Hawaiian girls that if they wear a flower tucked in their ear it means they're avalible. And the bigger the flower, the more desperate.

(2) Aonani means _beautiful daylight_ in Hawaiian.

* * *

**Me: Dun, dun, dun! Finally we reach the climax of the story-or at least one of them. Now the drama begins. **

**Stein: Well this has certainly been an "unexpected" turn of events.  
**

**Me: Yep! And what will happen next, we will never know...well, we will when I get around to posting another chapter. **

**Marie: Aww man...**

**Me: What's wrong? **

**Marie: I didn't even get to finish my dinner...**

**Me: *faceplam***

**Stein: Well, anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Stein: Hello, and welcome to another chapter of our story. Today-**

**Me: Hey! I'm supossed to always be the first to talk!**

**Stein: So?**

**Me: SO don't steal my job!**

**Stein: *rolls eyes***

***Stein and I begin arguing***

**Marie: Ignore them. Anyways, here's our next chapter. Scythe-chan doesn't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Kami pov

I ran aimlessly. I just wanted to get away from him. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks, a mixture of hurt and anger. I could hear him calling after me, but I ignored him, continuing to run further down the beach. Ahead of me was a bunch of large rocks and what looked like the entrance to a cove. I ran to the rocks and began to slip over them, trying to get away. I saw a white sign with big red letters, but chose to ignore it. When I was concealed by the rocks, I could still hear Spirit callling my name. I glanced around, still angry, for another way to hide. The opening in the cove was dark, only lighted by some moonlight. I decided I would take my chances in the darkness. I scooted my way along in the cave, trying not to slip on the damp surfaces. When I was completley inside, I could still hear Spirit calling for me. I wiped away another tear. That's when the questions started it hit. _Why would he to that? Isn't he my boyfriend? I thought he loved me..._

XxXxXxX

Spirit pov

I chased after Kami, knowing for a fact that this had gone to far. I know she had seen what she had seen, but it wasn't like that at all. Sure, I had flirted with the stupid waitress while she and Marie were in the bathroom for fun. I wasn't expecting for the woman to force herself upon me like that though. This was bad. No, this was horribe. No-this was the worst day of my life! I knew that by the time that I could finally catch up with Kami that it may be to late to make things right again, but I had to try.

XxXxXxX

Marie pov

I picked up the soft, balck, velvet box. I couldn't help but look at Stein and give a small sigh. He shook his head.

I picked up the small black box. This most certainly wasn't good. Not at all. And knowing Kami this wouldn't end well either. I looked up from the box to Stein.

"What happened?" I asked harshly, wanting to know if he was involved. Stein was silent for a moment.

"What happened?!" I barked again, this time reciving a response.

"The waitress forced herself upon him," Stein said in his friends defense. I gave him a look, knowing it wasn't the whole truth. Stein sighed.

"Okay, so maybe he flirted with her a little, but she did force herself upon him." He said. I nodded, knowing that this was the truth.

"What are you going to do with that?" he asked, pointing at the box. I shook my head. They were both long gone by now and it would take hours to find them...but we had to try. Spirit and Kami were just so cute together!

"Common," I said, grabbing Stein by the wrist and dragging him out of the bar in search of our friends.

* * *

**Me: I know, I know, really short chapter. I decided that this chapter should be sort of a filler so it could give a little hightlight about how each of the characters feel about the events that have taken place. Next chapter things will pick up and we'll get on with the story and action. **

**Stein: Woah, woah, woah**

**Me: What? **

**Stein: You said each of the characters-why am I not given a point of veiw in this chapter? **

**Me: Because, you're not special enough -_-**

**Stein: Hey! That sounds like something you'd tell Spirit!**

**Me: Okay, because you're not a very important character right now. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this pathetic chapter and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Hello! And here's our next chapter-not a filler. **

**Spirit: Good, I wanna know what happens. **

**Me: Just say the disclaimer.**

**Spirit: Scythe-chan doesn't own Soul Eater.**

**Stein: Nor will she ever**

**Me: *glares at Stein***

**Marie: On with the story!**

* * *

Kami pov

It was dark in the cove and I could hardly see the deeper I continued into it. I felt my way along the slick walls trying not to think about Spirit. The more I tried not to concentrait on him, the more hurt I felt. Anger surged through me at the thought of the hurt I was feeling because of him. Not thinking, I punched the cavern wall, bloodying my knuckles. I swore in pain at my stupid mistake, trying to rub the blood off my fingers. That's when I heard it-a splashing noise coming from not far behind me.

XxXxXxX

Spirit pov

Disgusted at not only my behavoir, but also the ankle deep water at the entrance to the cave. It had taken me long enough, but I figured Kami would run for someplace dark and somewhat issolated. I had seen some fading footprints and decided it must be her. As I tried to work my way inside the darkened area, I stepped on a slick rock and slipped forward, faceplanting into the salty water. Great. Now I was drenched. With wobbly legs, I stood back up, splashing foward again into the darkness of the cave. That's when I realized I had my phone, and I could use it as a light source. Only to late did I realize it was shorted out due to my fall in the water. Well that was just fine and dandy. Knowing I needed to push on so I could find my girlfriend...or whatever she was now, I began splashing through the water again.

XxXxXxX

Marie pov

I dragged Stein by the hand out of the restraunt. We had to find Spirit and Kami, that was for sure. As I began to drag him down the street, I noticed a young boy about maybe 11 or 12 with a two person moter scooter. The boy was just getting off of the scooter and was taking his helmet off when the idea struck me. I relased Stein hand and approched the boy.

"Excuse me, little boy?" I said with a sweet smile.

"What do you want lady?" he asked in a snotish way.

"Could I borrow your scooter for a little while?" I asked, ignoring his rude greeting.

"Depends," he said with a smirk, "What's in it for me?" I sighed.

"I'll pay you $20 for it," I tried. The boy seemed to concider this a moment.

"30," the boy said.

"What? NO, how about 25?" I tried again.

"40"

"35"

"50," The boy smirked. I sighed frustraited.

"Fine," I said, pulling two twentys out of my purse and handing them to the boy.

"Thanks," he chirped, walking into the store he was parked outside of. I beconded Stein over as I assumed the driver's position on the bike.

"Did you just let a little boy con you out of 40 dollars?" Stein chuckled as he got on the back of the bike.

"Yes, now hurry up," I said, "We have to find Spirit and Kami." And with that I revved the engine and took off down the road towards the beach.

XxXxXxX

Kami pov

It was now so dark I couldn't see and I decided it was best to give up on working my way further into the cave. I stopped completley in a corner, letting myself slide down the cavern wall until I was sitting. I hadn't realized how quiet the cave was until I'd stopped running. As I listened to my own painting breath and the dripping of water, I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall. I was really tired and hadn't realized that either until now. My breath was almost back to normal when I heard him approaching closer.

"Kami?" called Spirit. I intook a sharp breath, cursing myself in my head for making such a noise. "Kami?" He called again. This time I could tell he was very close, but I still kept silent. There was about a minute of silence before he spoke.

"Kami," he said, "I know you're somewhere in here, if you could just give me a change to explain..." He trailed off. I sighed before pulling myself to my feet.

"Kami?"

"Yes, I'm right here," I said. The words came out harsh and cold and I could tell he flinched at the sound of them.

"Where are you?" he asked. I could hear him stepping forward. I was silent for a moment. Then he spoke again.

"Look, before you try to kill me or anything, let me explain what happened back there..." he said.

"Oh, please tell me in detail on how you kissed her when you thought I wasn't looking," I said, knowing tears were springing in my eyes.

"Kami, it wasn't like that at all," he said, "She was flirting with me and when I tried to tell her I had a girlfriend, thats when it happened."

"Yeah right," I spat, crossing my arms in the darkness.

"Kami..." he whispered, "I'm sorry..." This time I could tell he meant it. Even though I couldn't see his face, I could hear it in his voice that what he had said was the truth-that he really did love me. I flailed around in the darkness until I found his arm and grabbed it. I noticed he was soaked in sea water, but I ignored it.

"I'm sorry," I said, "For jumping to a stupid conclusion." I heard him chuckle. I reached up and kissed him on where I estimated was his cheek, but missed and kissed his ear.

"Thanks for that," he said, and I could tell he was smiling now. It was just then that I realized that the cavern floor was wet. Not just damp, but we were standing in a little pool of water-and it was slowly rising. I let go of Spirit and began to splash around in the darkness, noticing that the further I went the deeper the water became. Behind me I could hear Spirit trying to catch up.

"What's wrong?" he asked dumbly.

"In case you haven't noticed," I deadpanned, "We're ankel-deep in water."

"Oh."

I began to push forward more and that's when I realized that it was high tide, and we were trapped inside a cave.

Spirit pov

I heard Kami make a sharp intake of breath.

"What's wrong?" I asked, hoping this time she wouldn't act like I was stupid.

"It's high tide," she said breathlessly, as if she had just run a mile.

"And?" I said stupidly.

"And," she said, "We're stuck in a cave that's rappidly filling with sea water."\

"Oh.." I said.

"We need to get out of here, now," she said. I made a noise to tell her that I agreed and began running after her towards the direction in which we had both entered. We had been running for a few minutes when I said,

"So I guess this would be a bad time to ask for your hand in marrige?"

"What do you thi-wait what?!" She said, skidding to a hault, causing me to bump into her.

"I was going to ask you to marry me," I said, "I have the ring right her-" I felt my pockets. Where was the ring?

"What the hell?" I said, "I swear I just had i-"

"We don't have time for that if we want to get out alive," she said, grabbing me by the shirt and dragging me foward. Within minutes we were up to our knees in water. Another few minutes later we were up to out waists.

"This is impossible," Kami said. It was still dark in the cave, and I couldn't see where Kami was, but I knew she hadn't stopped very far in front of me.

"It may be, buy we won't know until we try to escape," I said.

"True," she said, and began running again. I followed her, hoping that my word would prove true.

XxXxXxX

Marie pov

After a few moments of trying to figure out how to exit off the road to the beach, I just decided I would just drive off the road and through a wooden fence that lead to the board walk. Without fail though, I had successfully made it to the sand.

"Never, do that again," Stein said getting off the back of the scooter. I giggled and dismounted myself. "Where to now?" Stein asked, looking down both directions of the beach.

"I don't kno-" I began before I cut off short.

"What is it?" he asked, staring at me.

"Look," I said, pointing at two sets of foot prints leading into the water around large rocks that were almost completley submerged underwater.

"You don't think..." Stein began.

"Those are Kami's footprints," I said.

"How do you know?" Stein questioned.

"Because," I began, "I've measured the size of Kami's feet, which are 7's. And if my caclulations are correct, those are the exact print of the tennis shoes she was wearing earlier."

"May I ask why and how the hell you know that?" Stein asked.

"I just do." I responded, "Now come on." As we began to walk, I noticed a little white sign.

"What's it say?" Stein asked.

"I don't know," I said, "Let's see." I rubbed away some of the seaweed and grim to reveal thick red warning letters.

"Warning," I read aloud, "Cove is not to be toured during the hours of hightide, 8pm or later." I paled.

"Oh no.." I whispered.

"Shit," Stein swore, "They went in there, didn't they?" I nodded. I just couldn't believe it.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! A cliff hanger! Don't you just love those? So, well see what happens to Spirit and Kami next time I update...which could be whenever. But the big question is: will Spirit and Kami survive? Eh, I'm sure they will. I just felt compelled to ask that question. Buy anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please reveiw. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so now things are begining to pick up, right? Well, anyways, here's the next chapter. I wouldn't want to keep you waiting. I don't own soul eater, and please, by all means, enjoy.**

* * *

Kami pov

_Air._ That's all I could think of as I tried to swim through the oncoming salt water. The cave was almost full now. And I knew Spirit and I had made the mistake of going back in the direction in which we had come. There was just enough space left at the top of the cave that I could pop my head up and take in a few short breaths. Somewhere behind me, but not by far, I could sense Spirit's soul just behind me. I could tell we may not be able to make it out alive. Grabbing his hand, I pulled him towards the top of the cave, doing my best to get us to the top for one last gulp of air. We make it to the top, with just barely enough room to squeeze in one last breath before sinking back down at the cause of a miniature wave. Something caught my eye though before I went under, and thats when I began to hope that maybe we could make it out of this alive.

Spirit pov

I was never good at swimming in the first place, so this was a living hell. It was difficult to keep focused when pressured for air by your brain and lungs. I was doing my best to try not to suck in any salt water when Kami brushed her hand against my wrist. I opened my eyes the best I could to see her through the burning salt water. She was waving her arms and pointing franticlly above her. I adjusted my gaze to see where she was pointing. Just above us was a circular hole in the top of the cave that looked like it was just big enough for two people to squeeze into. By the looks of it too it also appeared to travel pretty far upward. I knew exactly what Kami was thinking-_This could be our way out._

Following her lead, I began to swim upwards after her. I could feel my lungs wanting to burst, but I pushed on harder. Ahead of me, it looked like their was air towards the top. I saw Kami propel herself upwards, breaking the surface of the water. I follwed her example. Gasping for breath, I intook my surroundings. The little tunnel we were in barely fit us both and all sides were black and mostly dry from what I could tell. I was gasping for air and I looked over at Kami and she was also trying to steady her breath. I was about to say something when I looked up and my jaw dropped.

"Well shit.." I muttered.

"What?" Kami rasped, trying to finger comb her drenched hair. I pointed upwards.

"We're still trapped."

Kami pov

I looked up to see that Spirit was right. Above us was a rusty metal grate that looked as if it hadn't been touched in years. It was criss crossed and showed no chance-not even the tiniest sliver of escape.

"This is not good," I muttered, trying to reach up and touch the metal bar.

"It won't be any use," Spirit said, looking down. I followed his gaze and yelped. The water was rising, and quickly.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, frantic and completly out of sorts.

"Give up and accept our fate?" Spirit deadpanned. I shot him a look before grabbing onto the metal bars and pulling my face up inbetween two bars and began calling for help. After a few moments Spirit joined me. And for once in my life, I wondered what it would be like to die.

XxXxXxX

Marie pov

I paced the beach, ignoring the tide as it washed over the ankles of my boots. I was so fed up with worry, and I knew Stein could since it too. He watched me as I paced, muttering under my breath and trying not to let my tears show. I was 90% sure my friend was either dead or dying all because of her stupid boyfriend-no it was that Aonani bitch that had caused all this. Oh I swear to shinigami that if I run into her again, I will punch the living hell out of her. Stein must have heard my grumbling because he steped an inch or two forward.

"Marie..." he tried. I shook my head. He tried again.

"Marie, you know them, they're stronger than that...they will survive."

"How do you know that?!" I cried, kicking the sand with all my strength.

"Because-" he tried but I cut him off.

"You can't Stein, you just can't know!" I shouted and then began crying, convinced that Kami was dead. Before I knew what was happening, Stein had wrapped his arms around me and was pressing his lips against mine. I couldn't help but kiss him back. He pulled away suddenly, and I wasn't sure if I had done something wrong or if he'd only kissed me to calm me down. I was about to ask what was wrong when he spoke.

"Shh," he said, straining his head as if he was trying to listen to something, "Listen." I tried to listen but all I could hear was the smash of waves on the rocks and sand.

"I don't hear anythi-" I began but Stein cut me off with a shush.

"Follow me," he said, grabbing my hand and dragging me towards a path where the rocks started to form a cliff.

XxXxXxX

Kami pov

By now, it was clearly hopeless. Spirit and I were going to die. The water beneath us had risen so much that our faces were practically smushed up against the grate. I sighed. It was no use.

"Spirit," I rasped. I could tell he had tried to look at me by the sputtering noise he made when he accidently inhaled salt water. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he said back and I felt his hand grasp mine.

"I'm so sorry," I said, feeling tears start to swell in my eyes, "If I hadn't over reacted, then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"It's not your fault," he said back.

"Yes it is," I protested. He was about to say something when I heard footsteps.

"Hello?!" I called through the grate, "Is anyone there?!" I waited a moment in silence, convinced it had just been a figment of my imagination trying to give me false hope before my death. I almost screamed though, when Stein's face appeared right infront of the grate.

Spirit pov

"Hey guys," Stein said, acting as if this was your average walk in the park.

"Stein!" Kami said, "What, how?!" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Dude," I said, trying to get his attention, "Do you think you could, oh I don't know, get us out of here?!" Stein chuckled.

"Right sorry," he said. He then shouted over his shoulder and the next thing I knew Marie was there too, only in the form of a hammer.

"Watch out," I heard Marie's voice say as Stein brought the hammer down hard onto the grate. It caved a little, but not compeletly. Stein hit the grate again, this time the grate went flying off, hitting me in the face.

"Ow! Dude!" I said, rubbing my nose.

"Suck it up," Kami said, as Stein helped pull her then me out of the hole. It took me a moment to realize that Kami and I were okay and that we were alive. When I looked over at Kami, she was shaking. Not because it was cold, but she felt the same way I did.

* * *

**Yay, another chapter done. Only a few more until we wrapp this story up. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please review~!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Another chapter. I know this sounds kinda bad, but the reason I'm updating so often with this is because I kinda want to hurry and finish this up and start working on this new fan fiction that I dreamt up last night while listening to some really sad music. So here's the next chapter. You know I don't own Soul Eater enjoy.**

* * *

Kami pov

I didn't really have time to breath before I was tackled by Marie.

"OH MY GOD! YOUR OKAY! I THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED IN SOME HORRIBLE AND TRAGIC ACCIDENT!" she cried.

"Almost did," I laughed, still not believing I was alive. Wait. I was alive. I immediatly shoved Marie off me and threw myself into Spirit's arms. I knew he knew what I was thinking cause the moment I wrapped my arms around him he planted a kiss on my lips. I ignored the sound of Stein whistling and just kissed Spirit. When I finally pulled away laughing, I could tell Marie was very confused.

"So... is all forgiven between you two?" she asked confused. I looked at Spirit and he gave me a look that said, _well is it?. _I gave a nod before Marie exploded in a series of fangirlish squeals.

"Um..." said Spirit, looking a little frightened by Marie's reaction. I smiled, standing up and in the process trying to help Spirit up.

"So does this mean you're still getting married?" Marie said with extreme enthusiasm. I looked at Spirit.

"That's right," I said, "In the cave you said something about...well..." I trailed off my face turning red.

"Yes, I did," he said, "But I unfortuanatly lost the ring..." I jumped when Marie made a sound of recognition.

"You mean this?" she said pulling it out of her dress pocket.

"Yes!" Spirit, exclaimed, grabbing the box, "What? How!" He seemed to be at a loss for words.

"She found it when you two ran off. It apperantly it fell out of your pocket," Stein said with a smirk. Spirit nodded and there was an awkward silence before Maire loudly whispered:

"Well, go on, ask!"

Spirit looked at me and I did my best to keep my cheeks from flashing red. He nealt down on one knee and held open the black velvet case.

"Kami," he began, "Will you-"

"No," I deadpanned. There was a stiff silence as I saw Marie's jaw drop to the ground. Stein made a muffled noise of disbeilf and I think Spirit made the most all-out sadest puppy face I'd ever seen. There was another second of silence before I burst out laughing and earned a few odd looks from my friends.

"Yes, you idiot!" I said, tackeling Spirit and kissing him. I pulled back laughing as he slid the ring on my finger. Before I could kiss my new fiancee once again, I was jerked back by the collar of my shirt by my crazy, and now seemingly angry friend.

"HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THAT AND MAKE US ALL THINK THAT YOU WERE SERIOUS?!" she screeched. I was silent for a moment before I began laughing. This seemed to piss her off even more. Before she could hit me, or whatever it was she was going to do, Stein grabbed her by the wrist and she melted.

"Sorry," she said, blushing as he planted a kiss on her cheek with an approving grin. Now it was my turn, and Spirit's to be confused.

"Ummm..." said Spirit, looking almost scared, "Is there something you haven't told us?" I nodded slowly in agreement.

"Sorry," Stein spoke first, "While you two were trapped down there, we sorta kissed and well, now we're.." Stein couldn't finish his sentence.

"Dating?" Spirit guessed. Marie nodded, her face flushed a non-healthy looking shade of red. There was another milasecond of silence before I said,

"Anyone think it would be a good idea to head back to the restaraunt? Cause I never got to eat my dinner-and I'm starved." Everyone laughed.

"No kidding," Marie said and with that, we made our way back to the restaraunt, Marie explaining how she got the moterscooter the entire way.

XxXxXxX

Spirit pov

It seemed as if no one had noticed our rather public disapearence, or they didn't care that we were back. No one was sitting at our table so we decided that we should just sit back down. Our food was gone, which was quite disapointing. We seated ourselves and waited for a waiter or waitress to come over and re-take our order. I was hoping this time we had a male waiter, and not that Aonani girl. Unfortuantely, who better to show up than her?

"You're back!" she said in her falsetto, cheery voice, resting her hand against my shoulder, "I'm so glad you're oka-" The poor girl didn't even have a chance to finish her sentence before Kami tackled her to the ground.

"Listen bitch," she snarled, catching the attention of all the patrons in the restaraunt, "See him? He's MY fiancee. If you say one more flirty thing or so much try to kiss him, I will personally make sure it's your last. Are we clear?"

Kami didn't have to say anymore. Aonani nodded her head quickly with pure terror in her eyes. I saw Stein turn away and it occured to me that he might actually be laughing for once in his life.

"Now then," said my half deranged fiancee, standing up off the ground and sitting back down into her chair, "We would like to order. Marie, what would you like?'

* * *

**Yeah, okay, so I know this was a sorta short chapter and all, but I thought that would be a good and funny ending. Next chapter will be a time skip. Why? You'll see. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Another wonderful, I guess chapter. This one is a time skip, and I'm not really sure what I'm going to do with this story, but I think a friend has given me a few good ideas, so I think I will extend this chapter more. So without further aidue, here is chapter...14?**

**Disclamier: I don't own soul eater.**

* * *

**6 months later..**

Kami pov

I couldn't believe it. Today was the big day. The biggest day any girl could possibly dream for in her entire life: her wedding. And part of me believed that this was just a dream, and everything that had happened in Hawaii was just some crazy dream I had thought up. But, no, it was really true. My heart was beating at a rapid speed as Marie, Azusa and I stood in the little dressing room in the back of the church, getting ready for the ceremoney, which would be taking place in less than 30 minutes. Azusa had flown in from East Asia just to see my wedding. Of course, it had taken a lot of convincing on our part, but, she finally agreed.

"Aren't you so jealous?" Marie sighed dreamily to Azusa as she plucked bobby pins into my hair for a last minute updo.

"About what? Making a choice to marry an idiot? No." Azusa said in a deadpan voice.

"No, silly," Marie said, "I mean are you jealous about her getting married before us?"

"No." I couldn't help but laugh at the way this conversation was going.

"Well why not?" Marie pouted momentarily pausing her attack of bobby pins, crossing her arms.

"Because," Azusa said in a matter-of-fact tone, "I'm never getting married." Marie's mouth fell open in disbelif.

"But why not?! Don't you want to be happy with someone?!" Marie squeaked. Azusa kept a blank face and simply shook her head.

"I don't believe you, you're just plain crazy," Marie grumbled, shoving another bobby pin into my hair rather painfully.

"Ow!" I said, "Watch where you're jabbing those things!"

"Sorry!" Marie quickly, apologizing her action. I had a feeling Marie was about to say another snappy thing about marrage to Azusa when there was a rapid knock on the door.

"One second," I called, standing up out of the little chair that I was sitting in, leaving Marie the hairstylist to her bobby pins.

"Hey!" Marie protested, "I wasn't finished!" I waved her off with my hand and opened the door. When I opened it, I found Kayleigh and Miranda standing there, both in their matching dark, dark, almost midnight blue bridesmaid dresses.

"Hey lil' sis," Kayleigh said pulling me into a bear hug.

"Eeek!" Marie squeaked, "Stop! You'll ruin all my hard work on her hair!"

"Get over it," Azusa said bluntly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Marie scowl at Azusa. Kayleigh let go and lightly pushed me back to get a full veiw of my wedding out fit.

"You look so great," Miranda said, slight tears of joy marking her eyes.

"I don't get it," Kayliegh sighed, "I'm years older than you and you still get the boy _and _get married before I can even flirt with the bar tender."

I laughed which was joined by Miranda. Before my sister could say another word, my father appeared in the door.

"You ready honey?" he said, his voice gruff like he'd been crying. I smiled and nodded. I gave Marie, Azusa, Miranda and Kayleigh all the signal to leave and single file they exited. I was about to exit and get ready to enter the sanctuary when my dad stoped me.

"Kami," he said, hesitating, "I want to talk to you for a moment before you...well..." He couldn't finish.

"Papa," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "It's not like I'm going to go away forever, you'll still see me on holidays." He gave me a weak smile.

"I know sweetheart," he said, "Shall we go? It's almost time for you to make the walk of your lifetime." I smiled and took his arm. We walked down the hallway to the sanctuary doors which were shut with all the bridesmaids and groomsmen chatting in line waiting for the doors to open.

"Oh, and Kami, " said my father, turning deadly serious, "If that so called 'gentlemen' gives you any shit, you just tell your papa and I'll kick his ass."

I gave him a stunned look as the doors slowly opened and the music started. All the bridesmaids and groomsmen began to enter, with my father and I waiting to make our big entrance.

"Oh and sweetheart," my papa said in a very singsongy voice, "I'll be expecting grandchildren soon."

"Papa!"

XxXxXxX

Spirit pov

I was already positioned at the altar, making small-talk with the preist when the sanctuary doors opened and the organ began to play the wedding march. I turned along with everyone else to look at the groomsmen and bridesmaids enter arm in arm. First came Stein and Marie, followed by Nygus and Sid, Justin and some pretty girl named Ashley, Kayleigh and some not so attractive dude named Carl, Miranda and her brother Alex.

They all walked up, seperating at the stairs to the altar, the bridesmaids going to my right and the groomsmen to my left. Not a minute passed before Kami appeared being led by her father down the isle.

Kami was practically glowing, she looked so beautiful. Her green eyes were like shining emralds and her teeth were white pearls. Her dress was sleevless and fit her perfectly. Her golden hair was done elegantly in a curly bun, perfectly placed on top of her head.

I couldn't help grinning as she finally finished the walk down the isle and kissed her father on the cheek before coming up to the altar to stand with me. I grabbed both her hands and grinned from ear to ear.

"You look beautiful," I whispered, watching her grin and blush a little.

"Thanks," she whispered back, "You look handsome too." I grinned as the preist cleared his throat, and thus the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved," the priest began his speech, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of.." I half zoned out as the man continued his speech. I finally snapped back into reality when the priest said,

"Do you, Spirit Albarn, take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," I said with a huge grin. He nodded with a smile and then turned to Kami.

"And do you Kam-" she cut him off.

"Hell yes," she said, grinning. The preist took a moment to recover due to Kami's language, but finally continued on. The ring bearer, some little cousin of mine named Thomas about 7 or 8 came up with mine and Kami's rings. I picked up her ring as she picked up mine. In almost unison, we placed the rings on each other's fingers.

"I now pronouce you man, and wife," the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride." Without a wink of hesitation, Kami and I locked lips as the crowd cheered. When we pulled apart we were both blushing but grinning at the same time. Kami kissed me once more and then hand in hand we exited the church.

* * *

**Well, I think that chapter went rather well. And I know I always say I'll be updating more, but something inspired me to work on this more. I'm not quite sure what it was, but I know I want to get back into the swing of things with this. So, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and next chapter should be about the reception and such. So once again, I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Like I promised, here is chapter 15. So instead of stalling with and author's note, I'll just start the chapter. I don't own Soul Eater and please enjoy.**

* * *

Kami pov

I layed on the hotel bed lightly napping from this morning's events. I was about to fall into a deeper sleep when Spirit full on ran and jumped on the bed.

"Gah!" I yelped in surprise, "Don't do that again, I was almost asleep. And I want to sleep a little before the reception and before we have to fly out for our honey moon."

"Don't worry," Spirit said, "You'll get plenty of sleep on the plane." I sat up on the bed and looked at him as he lay there relaxing with his arms benathe his head.

"Excuse me, but have you ever tried to sleep on an airplane?" I questioned.

"Nope," he yawned.

'Exactly," I said, "So don't you tell me I'll have plenty of time to sleep on the plane."

"Whatever," he replied, "I mean, how bad could it be?" I rolled my eyes and turned more to my side, balancing on my left hand so I could see him more. I watched him for a few seconds before he opened one of his eyes and spoke.

"So what time is the reception again?" he asked.

"5 and we leave at 8 for the honeymoon," I said almost bluntly.

"And what time is it?"

"2." We sat there in silence for a few minutes before he pulled me into his arms with a _very _suggestive look on his face.

"Spirit!" I scorned, looking at him with a mixed look of want and shock.

"What," he asked, trying to sound innocent, "We could do it." We were both silent for a few minutes while he played with my hair. I sighed. I did want to have children...but now? Before the reception? I was silent for a few more minutes before I sighed and finally gave in.

"How much time do we have?" I asked.

"Enough," Spirit smirked.

XxXxXxX

**7:30 PM Reception**

Spirit pov

Kami and I had been at the reception for a while now, and it was almost time for us to leave and go on our honeymoon. The wedding reception had been fun, talking to old cousins I hadn't seen in years and meeting some of Kami's family that I'd never met before.

Although, the best part by far was when Marie accidentally bumped into one of the younger, better looking waiters helping serve food and made Stein extremley jealous. And how Azusa had actually drunk champagne until she was actually drunk. That was something I never thought I'd see. Guess I was proven wrong. But now the time was nearing for us to get to the airport. I went to go find Kami, and found her with her sister.

"Hey there," said Kayleigh, "Time for you two to go already?" I nodded. She sighed and I saw Kami turn around and smile at me.

"Is it really time already?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied. Kami nodded.

"Bye sis," she said, hugging Kayleigh and then Miranda, "I'll see you when we get back." Miranda nodded and Kayleigh just giggled. Yep. She too had had a little too much to drink. Kami took my hand in hers as she led me to say goodbye to her father.

"Papa," she said, pulling him away from a conversation with the hotel manager, "We have to leave now."

"Bye sweetheart," he said, pulling her into a hug. When he pulled away from her he turned to me and shook my hand.

"You take good care of my baby girl," he said. I nodded. And with that we left the reception.

XxXxXxX

Kami povespecially

I'll tell you this now: never try to change out of a reception dress and into normal clothes in the airport bathroom. That right there was not fun at all. Especially in those tiny stalls. I tripped once trying to pull my jeans on and fell onto the toilet. Thank god the seat was down. When I was finally finished with that little peice of hell, I found Spirit waiting for me outside of the women's bathroom.

"What took you so long?" Spirit asked teasingly. I shot a half glare at him.

"You try changing out of a dress in the middle of the airport." He grinned and grabbed my hand.

"So where are we going? I asked, because I wasn't told of our destination, only that we were going someplace cold after our rather traumatic experience in Hawaii.

"You'll see," he said, leading me through the swarms of people to get to the little underground train that would take us to our concourse.

XxXxXxX

Our concourse was C, as in Charile. At least that's what the little british voice on the train had said. We exited the little train onto a platform where a bunch of elevators were taking lots of people up to the concourse. Next to it was a set of stairs that very few people taking.

"Wanna take the stairs?" I asked Spirit and he nodded in silent agreement that it looked faster. We made our way to the stairs and began to climb. Once we reached the top of the stairs it was almost chaos. There were people bussling everywhere, buying food, watching their anxious children or running to catch their flight. I turned to Spirit.

"Which gate is ours?" I asked. He looked down at his ticket which he had refused to let me see for I would give away our destination.

"C37," he said, looking up and pointing to the left, "So that way." I nodded and let him lead the way. We walked for a while until we reached was appeared to be our gate.

"Colorado?" I said, a smile forming on my face, "Are we going to the mountains there?" Spirit grinned.

"We have our own little cabin in Breckenridge," he explained, "Complete with heat and electricity." I grinned and kissed him.

"This is going to be amazing," I sighed, "I've always wanted to see the Rocky Mountains."

"I know," he said, "Which is why, we'll be going there." I smiled some more. Just then a voice came over the gates intercome.

"Hello, and welcome, we will now be boarding flight 753 to Denver in a few minutes starting with sections 1 and 2." I looked at my new husband.

"What section are we?" I asked with curiosity. He smirked.

"1," he said. I gawked at him.

"That's first class," I said with disbelief. He nodded.

"I know, nothing but the best for our honeymoon," he said. I hugged him.

"You're the best husband ever!"

* * *

**And the end of a more or so filler chapter. This chapter was kind of short but it's main purpose was to let you guys know where their honeymoon is. So I hope you enjoyed this kinda short chapter and please review. The next chapter should be up soon. Oh, and to all of you asking when Maka will make her first appearence *smirk* You'll see soon enough. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Da dada da! Chapter 16! You know, before I get started on the beginning of this chapter, I want to say a few things first. I noticed when I was checking my stories that The Story of Spirit and Kami only had 15 chapters, and that this story, is going to go way beyond just 15. You know why? Because of my reviewers begging me to know when Maka was going to make her big appearance. This story was originally going to stop back in Hawaii after they lived, but now it's going further because you people reading this were constantly persistent about Maka. So, I just wanted to say thanks to you guys for helping to inspire me and continue this story further. I hope you enjoy reading this until the end. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

Kami pov

I had been asleep until the plane had landed. I jolted awake as the planes wheels hit the pavement. I blink and looked around in a half daze.

"Have a nice nap?" Spirit asked, looking down at me. It wasn't until then that I realized I was leaning on his shoulder. Not that I cared. He was my husband. I half nodded half shook my head.

"Is that a yes or a no?" he chucked.

"Yes because I slept," I yawned, "And no because you make a horrible pillow."

"I am hurt," Spirit said jokingly, "That you think I'm not a good pillow." I smiled at him and unfastened my seat belt. I stand up and stretch. After a few minutes Spirit and I grabbed our luggage and exited the plane. Once we were in the terminal, he turned to me and said,

"Need to pee or anything before we get in the taxi?" I shook my head. "You sure?"

"Positive."

XxXxXxX

The taxi ride wasn't that bad. It was a bit bumpy and our taxi driver talked our ears off, acting as a tourist guide. He only took us as far as Breckenridge and told us that it would be $40 dollars for the ride. After some arguing the man cut the price down by $10 dollars and we thanked him and went to find another way of transportation to our destination. We were staying in Vail in a private cabin at a Ski resort.

"Do you want to try and take another taxi?" Spirit asked, looking at his watch. I glanced over. It was about 10-ish and we had some time to kill. Since we had taken the red-eye flight from Death City, we had arrived pretty early in the morning. I shrugged.

"How about we get some food, before trying to find another ride to our cabin?" I asked. Spirit nodded.

"Sounds like a plan," he said, "Have any ideas in mind?" I looked around. The taxi man had dropped us off in front of a hotel that we weren't staying at. I was scanning the area when I spotted a little restaurant across the street.

"How about there?" I said pointing across the street. Spirit made a face.

"You want to eat there?" he said. I shrugged. The place didn't look to bad. It just needed some touching up on the outside. He gave me a look before I said,

"Come on, I'm really hungry." He sighed and reluctantly followed.

XxXxXxX

Spirit pov

I wasn't too happy about this little restaurant. It looked old, and really dirty. I usually didn't mind places like this, but I was having a bad feeling about this one. When Kami and I entered the restaurant, it was empty and there had to be at least an inch of dust coating the floor. Reluctantly, I joined Kami who was already asking the slimy looking host for a table for two. The host led us two a dusty table in the back of the old restaurant. When we were seated, the host threw the menus down on the table and turned on his heel, kicking up a small cloud of dust. Kami immediately picked up the menu and started looking. I sighed and scanned mine.

"Hey," Kami said curiously, "What are Rocky Mountain Oysters(1)? I didn't know they could have Oysters in the Rocky Mountains." I shrugged just as the host, who appeared to be the only person working in the restaurant, to take our orders.

"What can I get you?" The host asked in a monotone voice.

"Umm.." Kami said," Can I get the steakburger with fries?" The host scribbled her order down before turning towards me with a blank expression.

"Mac n' cheese," I ordered. Kami gave me an amused look. I stuck my tongue out at her and she giggled. The host rolled his eyes before asking if we wanted anything else.

"Yes, can we get an order of Rocky Mountain Oysters?" Kami asked. The host paused, smirked, and then scribbled down the order. Kami and I exchanged a look as he turned and hurried into the kitchen. Kami and I chatted for a bit before our food came out. The host first brought out her burger and my pasta. I eyed the mac n' cheese uneasily because it had a unusual color of mustard yellow for cheese. Kami's burger, however, looked okay enough. Shortly after delivering our meals, the host returned with the Rocky Mountain Oysters, then left.

"Well that's weird," Kami said, poking the oysters with her fork, "They looked like they're deep-fried." I gave the oysters and odd look.

"You wanna try one first?" she asked, not waiting for a response before stabbing one with her fork and plopping it in her mouth. She chewed a few minutes before swallowing and smiling.

"Is it good?" I asked. She nodded.

"You want one?" She asked. I shook my head. I didn't trust the oysters. There was no way you could get oysters from the Rocky Mountains. She ate another one before saying,

"I don't think these are real oysters." She called the host over who slowly lumbered over.

"What are these?" Kami asked the host, "These are good, but there's no way these are oysters." The host smirked and leaned over to whisper something in her ear. I watched as her facial expression went from anxious to horrified. When the host had stepped back, she turned to him in horror and said urgently,

"Where's the bathroom?" The host pointed at a door to his left. Kami nodded and blurted out a 'thank you' before gagging and running off to the bathroom.

XxXxXxX

Kami pov

After Spirit finished his mac n' cheese, (I didn't finish my meal after the oysters), we paid the awkward little host and went outside to find another cab to take to Vail, or at least a hotel. It was about noon, and there didn't seem to be any buses coming through to take us to the next town. Without saying a word, I began walking down the street.

"Where are you going?" Spirit asked. I shrugged.

"To find some mode of transportation."

* * *

(1) Never order those, no matter how curious you think you are, just don't. They don't tell you what they are, so when you figure out what they are, you'll probably lose your appetite for a month...

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Just so you know, I didn't really feel like typing anymore in this chapter, so that's why I decided to end it on Kami saying that. But I do hope you enjoyed this, sorry about not updating in so long and I'm sure I'll get around to updating again soon enough. Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know I haven't updated in an eternity and I do deeply apologize. Just stuff comes up and things change with interests. But anyway, another lovely chapter and please enjoy. You know I don't own Soul Eater. **

* * *

Spirit pov

It wasn't until hours later of Kami nagging the poor man in the transportation services station, she finally arranged a ride with a taxi for us. I had to hand it to her, she could be very convincing when she needed to be, despite the fact that that usually ended up with her making death threats.

"So when's the cap going to be here?" I asked when she met me back on the side walk outside of the transportation services building. After the second hour I decided I wanted to sit outside. She took out her phone and looked at the time.

"Well, I spent about two and a half hours inside there and it's now three." She said.

"That doesn't answer my question," I said. She gave me a look.

"The guy in there said that the guy was on his way and he'd be here in about an hour in a half." I nodded. We still had some time to spare.

"Well now what? " I asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know there's not a lot to do." She said. I sighed, this was going to be a long wait.

XxXxXxX

Kami pov

The taxi showed up about 3 hours late. I wasn't extremely happy, but at least we would make it to the hotel before dark. I made an effort not to tip the man and let him know my disappointment in his performance. The taxi ride was extremely long and extremely awkward. Spirit kept trying to shoot the breeze with the emotionless looking taxi driver.

Once we arrived at the hotel in Vail it was at least 8 o'clock and I'd regained somewhat of an appetite. We checked into our hotel and went to the restaurant while the bell hop took our things to our room.

Spirit and I walked into the rather elegant looking restaurant and were immediately stopped by a snooty French-looking host.

"I am terribly sorry," He said, " But the hotel restaurant closes at 9 o'clock." I saw Spirit glance at his watch.

"But it's only 8:30," Spirit said.

"Yes," the host man said "But since it is so close to closing time and all but one of our chefs has gone for the night, I'm afraid you'll not be dining here tonight."

"But we're starving," I protested.

"Well, in that case," the man said, "You'll find the vending machines down the hall on the second floor and to the left."

I gaped at him for a moment before Spirit dragged me away saying it was better than nothing. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at the host in a childish fashion.

That night we ate from the vending machines. I had a Snickers and Lipton Iced Tea while Spirit had Peanut M&M's and a Dr. Pepper. That was our dinner that evening. What a great start to our honey moon.

* * *

**I know this was an extremley short chapter but it was sort of a filler. I promise there'll be a little more action in the next few chapters. Thank you if you even read this and please review. **


End file.
